danganroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goku
Son Goku is one of the four main characters from Saiyuki who was part of Dangan Roleplay Round 2 with the title Super High School Level Wild Child. He didn't participate in the Mock Trial prior to the round. Goku was one of nine characters to survive Round 2. Canon Son Goku (孫悟空 Son Gokū) is the cheerful "Monkey King" who uses a staff, known as the Nyoi-Bo. He carries with in him the Seiten Taisei, the Great Sage Equaling Heaven, and whose true self and powers are released when his coronet is removed. Goku joins the high monk Genjo Sanzo, the reformed criminal turned demon Cho Hakkai, and the half-breed demon Sha Gojyo on their journey to the west to stop the resurrection of the Ox King Gyumaoh. Saiyuki Gaiden Born from an egg-shaped rock on top of Mt. Kakayama, Goku was found by the gods of his world and labeled a heretical being. The gods thus placed as golden diadem on top of his head in order to contain his nearly god-like power and brought him before the Merciful Goddess, Kanzeon Bosatsu, to decide what to do with him. Kanzeon Bosatsu than, out of both humor and boredom, placed the young Monkey King under the care of her nephew Konzen Douji. Initially Konzen disliked the child due to the kids short attention span and his habit of making art out of the Konzens paperwork. But the two eventually grew an almost familial relationship and it Was Konzen who gave him his name "Son Goku". One day, upon escaping Konzen who's paperwork he had once again destroyed, Goku ran into the young War God Prince Nataku. Being the only other person in the heavens who appeared to be close to his own age the two became quick friends and spent much of their free time together. Unbeknownst to Goku though, Nataku had an abusive father who was overworking the child and taking advantage of his title of 'War Prince' to further his own ranks in society. Eventually Goku makes more friends during his time exploring the heavens, such as the Field Marshall of the Western Heavenly Army, Tenpou, and his second in command General Kenren. Unfortunately the tree of them being highly prolific people with already forming reputations was enough to stir up trouble as, during the Jade Emporer's grand birthday, the three of them ended up starting a fist-fight. Konzen took the three of them in to scold them only for it to evolve into a close friendship between the four. Meanwhile Gokus' relationship with Nataku grew strained due to Natakus absence. And when Nataku finally returned to the heavens he was severely injured and aggressive due to the stress his father, Li Touten, placed on him. Despite it Goku tries to cheer Nataku up and they eventually make a promise to one day continue exploring the heavens together. It never comes to fruition though as Nataku's father sees Goku as a hindrance and thus order Nataku to dispose of the boy along with assassinating the Jade Emperor. Both Kenren and Tenpou attempt to intervene only to be blocked by Li Toutens men, and it is only the sincerity of Goku's words as he faces Nataku that cause the war prince to ignore his fathers orders. Knowing that his father would not hear of such a disobedience Nataku thus turned the blade on himself. This emotionally scars Goku to the point that the stress overwhelms his diadem and it breaks for the first time. Gokus personality splits and Seiten Taisei (the sage equally heaven) makes his first appearance, slaughtering a large portion of the Jade Emporers guards int he process. Panicking, Tenpou, Kenren, and Konzen, run off with an unconscious Seiten Taisei leaving a comatose Nataku and the Li Touten. Li Touten thus uses the breaking of Gokus limiter and the lack of survivors to his advantage and blames Goku and friends on the assassination of the jade emporer, leading to a heaven-wide man-hunt on the four heroes. Knowing they have no where to turn, the three men decide to try and make an escape attempt to the mortal realm where the heavenly army would have a harder time finding them. It is after this that Seiten Taisei wakes up and attempts to attack his own comrades, only falling short thanks to Konzens sudden thinking, getting in the way of the 'wild child' and wrapping his arms around him. Thanks to Konzens god-like power and his affection for Goku the diadem is then restored, returning the monkey king back to normal. As Goku regains consciousness the trio then tell Goku of their plan and, worried, Goku has them make a promise that they will all make it to the mortal realm together. A promise which, once again, seems to fall short as upon their splitting up both Kenren and Tenpou are killed. Making it to the Heavenly Gates with Konzen, Goku is then confronted one last time with Li Touten, who attempts to stop the two of them. It is only after a heated fight that Li Touten is taken down and Konzen and Goku make a run for the gate to earth. Li Touten gains an advantage in his final move though as he sets the door of the gat to close and locks it so that Konzen and Goku can't do anything. Making a run for the door, Konzen then gets stuck half-way through and is crushed in half in front of Goku. After witnessing such a traumatic even Goku's diadem once again breaks, but instead of going into a rampage Seiten Taisei simply goes into mourning. Curling up in a ball on the floor he does not move for years as the gods try to fix heavens gate and then decide what to do with. The final decision came down to a 500-year long punishment that included locking Goku in Mount Gogyou and erasing all of his memories. The Merciful Goddess was assigned to preform the task, and upon confronting the broken Seiten Taisei, once more restored his diadem, erasing his memories int he process. She took pity on the child though, and decided to give him one single memory, that his name was Son Goku. Pre-Game Food, training, more food Round 2 If the translators stop, how screwed am I? Post-Game Never ending st... wait. TO THE WEST! Character Relationships One family meet other family. No fighting ensues surprisingly. Trivia Bear stole my staff... how??